Lockers
by Patty Potter-Pevensie
Summary: This is why she never learned how to open her locker. Henry/Jeri oneshot.


Me :: So... Hi again! I've begun doing little one shots because I'm better at those than an actual story. My friend Alyssa and I - she also has an account, one named **Aikou-Is-Kyouryoku** - have started something kinda like a competition. Whoever can make the most stories out of the one hundred word list we've given each other wins...something. We haven't decided that yet. Haha, but this isn't part of that. I created this before that. Besides, it's not one of the words. Haha! Anyway, enjoy! And did anyone else watch Aladdin on Disney Channel today?

**Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the idea and Patti.**

**

* * *

**A hazel-eyed girl with brown hair glared at her locker. She was currently in battle with it, and it was winning. She groaned with frustration, banging her head on the metal door. Her eyes closed as a sigh escaped her, a frown on her lips. This earned her stares from everyone standing in the halls. A smiling face with a pair of brown eyes and deep black hair reaching her shoulders came up, placing a hand on the frustrated girl's shoulder. "Can't open your locker again?"

"No! I hate this stupid thing! I think it hates me!" The hazel-eyed girl nearly screamed.

The brown-eyed one only blinked. "Hey, what happened to our sweet, caring Jeri?"

"She's on a temporary vacation!" Jeri squeaked. She hit the door once then banged her head on it. Again.

"Aww Jeri. Don't do that." The other girl gently pulled the frustrated one away from the door. "If you have to, just put a pillow in front of you. It's softer."

Jeri only smiled and nodded. "Thanks Patti."

"Besides, we have the next period together. You can just share with me." The fifteen-year-old offered, causing the other's mouth the curve up a bit more. With a laugh, the two headed off to their next class.

* * *

Jeri sighed. Once again, it's after a period, and she's standing in front of her locker again. She still couldn't get it open either. With a sigh, she was about to bang her head against it again, but someone held her back. "Hey, calm down. You can't open your locker again?"

Jeri's hazel eyes glanced up to see a pair of silver eyes and deep blue hair. "Hey Henry." She spoke in an angry-depressed tone.

"I can help you."

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled with hope. "You'd help me?"

"Of course! That's what friends are for, right?"

She nodded eagerly and moved aside as Henry moved forward toward her locker. "My combo is 8-9-13."

"That's pretty easy to remember, huh?"

"Kind of." She smiled softly as he looked back with a smile. That smile only grew as Henry stepped back and opened the locker. "Thanks Henry!" She gave him a hug and grabbed her books, running towards her next class. She only had one more minute. Henry just smiled and calmly walked to his next class, not one to run.

----------------------Jeri's POV (Point of View)---------------------

It' been a few days since that moment, and Henry's been opening my locker for me. I still can't figure out how they work. I'd ask him, but I'm a bit nervous about it. See, I kind of-might-possibly have a crush on Henry Wong. He's just really nice and caring and smart... Haha, I'm getting off topic. Anyway, today I found a small corner of green paper sticking out of my locker. I yanked it out and almost hit Patti in the face. She only laughed and asked me what I was doing. I held the paper in my hands and tried to hide it, but she saw it. She did ask me what it was, but it looked like she already knew. I decided to read it when Kenta, her boyfriend (which we're all happy for; we knew it would happen eventually), called her over. She waved goodbye to me, I waved back. That's when I leaned against my locker and read the note:

_Hey Jeri!_

_Uhh, so, hi. It's me, Henry. I was just wondering if you'd like me to teach you how to unlock your locker? Because I could if you wanted me to. So if you do, just ask the next time I help out! Which will probably be a few moments after you read this. So, see you soon! :D_

_Love,_  
_Henry_

I blushed when I read the last two words. Did he really like me like that? I hope so. I nearly jumped when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I heard a stifled laugh behind me and was met with his silver eyes which I was used to seeing so much now. "So, ready for me to open your locker for today's fifth period?"

"Sure!" I nodded, smiling. He didn't have to know I read the note. Besides, I love having him around to help me. It gives me an excuse to see him everyday, more often anyway. He smiled at me and turned to my locker. That gave me time to stuff the note into a secret pocket I found in my binder. When he looked back at me with his charming smile, my binder was back in my backpack. I like his smile, isn't it obvious?

That's why I never try to learn how to open my locker. Not yet, anyway.


End file.
